elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aufstieg und Fall der Klingen
Aufstieg und Fall der Klingen ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste * in Hoch-Hrothgar * an Bord der Katariah * in Delphines Geheimraum im Schlafenden Riesen in Flusswald * in Esberns Zimmer im Rattenweg-Gehege Inhalt Aufstieg und Fall der Klingen Verfasser unbekannt 50px|text-bottomiele erinnern sich noch an die Klingen. Doch es gibt nicht mehr viele, die ihre Geschichten weitergeben können, ihre Ursprünge, ihren Niedergang. Mein Vater konnte es. In seinen stolzesten Momenten sagte er zu mir: "Du bewahrst Geheimnisse wie die Klingen." Die Klingen waren gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Sie haben nicht viel niedergeschrieben. Sie tauschten Informationen sehr vorsichtig zwischen ihren Spionen in sämtlichen Provinzen und ihren Elitemitgliedern aus, die den Kaiser schützten. Selbst untereinander behielten sie vieles für sich. Die meisten assoziieren die Klingen mit ihrer zeremoniellen Akaviri-Rüstung und ihren gekrümmten Langschwertern. Ihre Geschichte lässt sich bis zu den wildesten Kriegern von Akavir zurückverfolgen, der Drachenwache. Dort beschützten sie bereits die Herrscher und ihr Königreich so wie sie es einst in Tamriel tun würden. Doch jüngste Entdeckungen zeigen, dass das noch nicht alles ist. Viele klassische Texte erzählen von Abenteuerreisen nach Akavir, auch als Drachenlande des Ostens bekannt. So mancher aus Tamriel wollte Akavir schon erobern; der berühmteste derartige Versuch wurde im Jahre 3Ä 288 von Kaiser Uriel V. und seiner Zehnten Armee unternommen, wie im Bericht der kaiserlichen Kommission zur Katastrophe von Ionith nachzulesen ist. Die Drachen tauchen in Akavir in vielen Legenden auf, und viele glauben, dass es sich bei denen, die ein kurzes Gastspiel in Tamriels Geschichte gaben, um Flüchtlinge aus Akavir handelte - denn dort wurden sie von der Drachenwache gejagt und abgeschlachtet. Die Drachenwache würde denen, die nach Tamriel geflohen waren, in der Spätzeit der 1. Ära folgen. Das Invasionsheer der Drachenwache aus dem Norden traf jedoch nicht nur auf Drachen, sondern auch auf die Menschen von Himmelsrand, welche Invasionen nicht mit freudig erhobenen Metkrügen begrüßen. Die Drachenwache bahnte sich den Weg durch Himmelsrand, und erst, als sie von Reman Cyrodiil in der Schlacht am Fahlen Pass aufgehalten wurden, fand die Invasion ein Ende. Reman war es, der die Menschenländer von Cyrodiil vereinigte und die Akaviri-Invasoren besiegte. Reman ist einer der ersten geschichtlich belegten und auf breite Akzeptanz stoßenden mythischen Drachenblut-Krieger; also einer derjenigen, die von Akatosh und Alessia selbst gesalbt wurden. "Geboren mit der Seele eines Drachen", sagten seine Anhänger immer. Die Berichte über den genauen Ablauf der Schlacht am Fahlen Pass weichen erheblich voneinander ab. Doch das Endergebnis ist dasselbe: Als die verbleibenden Kämpfer der Drachenwache die Stimme von Reman Cyrodiil hörten, knieten sie nieder und schworen, für ihn, ihren Eroberer und Retter, ihr Leben zu geben. Textfragmente aus der Spätzeit der 1. Ära belegen, dass die Krieger auf die Knie fielen und sagten: "Wir haben nicht gejagt" (oder "Wir hatten es nicht vor", Anmerkung des Autors - grobe Übersetzung), und anschließend: "Wir haben nach Euch gesucht." Sie beschützten Reman mit ihrem Leben, wie auch seine Nachkommen, und mit Remans Dynastie begann Tamriels 2. Ära. In diesen Jahren weitete sich ihr Einfluss aus und ihr Orden wurde zu den Klingen. Nachdem sie die Drachen nun endgültig bezwungen hatten, war ihr einziges Ziel nur noch, den Drachenblut-Krieger zu beschützen, und mit ihm das Kaiserreich. Sie erreichten ihre Blütezeit gegen Ende der 3. Ära, unter der Herrschaft der Septim-Kaiser. Trotz ihrer Anzahl blieben sie im Verborgenen. Ihre sichtbarsten und am besten dokumentierten Mitglieder waren diejenigen, die den Kaiser persönlich schützten, wobei sie die traditionellen Akaviri-Rüstungen trugen. Doch das war nur die Spitze des Speers, denn die Klingen waren eine größere Organisation, die sich bis in den letzten Winkel von Tamriel erstreckte. Ihre Agenten gehörten allen möglichen Völkern an. Sie waren Händler, Diebe, Handwerker, Magier und Krieger. Und alle fungierten sie als Spione, die das Kaiserreich schützten, wenn es nötig war, und die im Verborgenen agierten. Sie handelten oft alleine, aber einige Fragmente sprechen davon, dass sie sich in geheimen Festungen auf dem ganzen Kontinent trafen. Die bekannteste darunter waren Cyrodiils Wolkenherrscher-Tempel, wo sie die Schwerter derjenigen aufhängten, die bei der Bewachung des Drachenbluts den Tod fanden. Andere Karten erwähnen den Windscheuer-Tempel unterhalb der riesigen Weiten der Alik'r-Wüste in Hammerfell, den Tempel der Himmelszuflucht in den Bergen von Himmelsrand, und den Sturmklauentempel östlich von Wegesruh. Sie sollen einen "Großmeister" besessen haben, der oft unerkannt unter den Menschen lebte. Details über ihre Kommunikationswege, Treffpunkte und Missionen kannten nur einige wenige Elitemitglieder. Die beiden einzigen, die alles wussten, waren der Großmeister selbst und der Chronist, dessen einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Mission der Gruppe niemals bekannt wurde, aber auch niemals verloren ging. Mit dem Tod von Uriel Septim VII. und seinem Sohn Martin ging die 3. Ära zu Ende, und die Klingen verschanzten sich tief im Inneren von Cyrodiils Wolkenherrscher-Tempel, wo sie darauf warteten, dass ein Drachenblut zurückkehrte und sie wieder gebraucht werden würden. In der 4. Ära traten die Klingen nicht mehr offen als Beschützer des Reiches oder des Kaisers auf. Diese Rolle hat der Penitus Oculatus übernommen, eine rein kaiserliche Organisation. Doch die Klingen setzten ihre geheimen Aktivitäten fort, hielten Ausschau nach dem Drachenblut und waren auf der Hut vor zukünftigen Feinden. Die Klingen zählten zu den Ersten, die erkannten, dass die Thalmor des Aldmeri-Bundes nicht für immer innerhalb ihrer Grenzen isoliert bleiben würden. Sie konnten tun, wozu der den kaiserlichen Richtlinien unterstellte Penitus Oculatus nicht fähig war, und zogen sich daher den ewigen Hass der Thalmor zu. Die Warnungen der Klingen bewahrheiteten sich, wie wir alle bestens wissen. Der Große Krieg zwischen dem Kaiserreich und den Thalmor zehrte die Kräfte des Kaiserreichs auf und zerstörte es beinahe. Kaiser Titus Mede II. handelte schließlich einen Frieden mit den Thalmor aus, doch den Preis dafür müssen viele von uns noch heute zahlen. Der Einfluss und die zerstörerische Natur der Thalmor ist vielen ein Begriff (Anmerkung des Autors: In meiner Familie haben wir sie am eigenen Leib erfahren). Sie sind nicht dumm. Sie erkannten schon früh, dass die Klingen ein Feind waren. Also jagten sie diese während des gesamten Großen Krieges. Einige wurden getötet, als sie ihre Tempel verteidigten, andere, als sie in ihren Verstecken schliefen ... alleine. Manche kämpften, manche flohen, manche versteckten sich. Doch die Thalmor spürten sie alle auf. Manche behaupten, dass die Klingen noch unter uns weilen, dass sie sich vor den Thalmor verbergen. Angeblich warten sie, wie sie es seit eh und je getan haben, dass ein Drachenblut zurückkehrt. Auf jemanden, den sie schützen können, jemanden, der sie führen kann. en:The Rise and Fall of the Blades es:Auge y caída de los Cuchillas fr:La naissance et le déclin des Lames it:Ascesa e caduta delle Blade pl:Powstanie i upadek Ostrzy ru:Расцвет и упадок Клинков Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher